The sub ( SYOC)
by redDaeth
Summary: MY first attempt at an syoc it is a separate group of students that may meet the main group later and how they survive the end of the worl...via ...zombies.. rating subject to change later down the line/


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead. I may meet up with the main characters later but for now we'll with a small group.**

**Written by: reddaeth**

**Typed by: jodycain74**

It was Merrik's third day of subing for the English class. He smiles as he rewrites his name on the board and watches 'his' students file into class. He growls under his breath as Yumiko Taza-Ara is pushed by One of SHIT-Do's tack members. When he goes to trip her Merrik steps in shoulder checking the young pup and patting yumie on the shoulder while out loud saying.

"There's my favorite second year how are you today Yumie?" Yumie blushing a slight stutter to her voice responds.

"F-fine Mr. Hatake and...y-you Sir?"

"Yumie you know 'My' students can call me Merrik, especially as you and Maya have now officially joined the my study group at lunch." Hearing the bell going off Merrick cocks his head to the right eyes partially closed and a smile on his face.

"Well get to your seat it is time for class"

Seeing Mayamada (maya) Shizune about to punch another of Shit-do's students (yes He REALLY DISLIKES SHIDO) for coping a feel of her rear he calls out.

"Maya take your seat next to Yumie and help her with her notes."

Maya stoping midswing answers

"Of course sensei I will Help Yumi-nee-san~~" she responds innocently with her eyes squinting shut and coping Merricks cocked head and smile, eyes behind half oval eyeglasses shinning through her dark crimson hair as her bangs drift in front of them. She then quickly hurries to her seat and begins showing Yumie her notes on the reading assignment from the day before.

As she does this Merrick looks to SHit-do's two students and says quietly with a weird and omniuos light in his eyes.

"YoU HaD BettER Get tO CLASS NOW! oR~~ DO YOU~~~ need me to ..schedule so...TRAINING for you with the ..{1}SCA Club..."

They now shivering respond.

'N-nn-no sir ,"quickly disapearing out the door"Bye sir!"

10 mintues into class they are interrupted by screaming right as a faculty member covered in blood stumbles in and tries to bite Merrick, Merrick reacting on instinct draws his{2} defense baton and strikes the head dispatching the revenant as the announcement is made over the intercome Merrick looks slowly around his class seeing that:

A/N:OK this is where you all come in who is in class your OC s are the students in his class i will except P.M.s only and except if accepted to have a running conversation because i will be needing your input for how your characters should act for at least the first two ''true'' chapters.(also accepetting 4 other adults atleast two of which must be female only change i app. is to add ocupation and how if you have a prefered manner they meet the group.)

Explanations

1: SCA : society of creative Anchronisms: ...look it up please ...and if your character want to be a member of the club...go head but be ..slightly realist like specialize in a certain time frame or weapon ...or class...

2: Merrick's defense baton is a asp extandable 24 inch defense baton (they are actually very durable) he always has it with him on his belt ...(what he is slightly paraniod...ok maybe more than slightly.)

BASIC INFORMATION

Full Name:

Nickname/s:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Blood Type:

Age:

Nationality:

Race:

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

Favorite things:

Least favorite things:

Personality: (high detail)

How do they react around people they like:

How do they react around people they hate:

Relationship skills:

Mannerism:

LOOKS AND FEATURES

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Hair style:

Complexion:

Face shape:

Body shape:

Other features:

Glasses or contacts lenses:

Appearnce: (over all what they look like from a distance of 30-50yards)

First clothes: (school)

Second clothes: (what they wear after the first day)

Other clothes: (what they were at night or any other special moments)

FAMILY AND HISTORY

Sibling/parents and there status(alive dead location):

Significant Others(if none are they aviable for romance):

Family History:

Life at home:

Life at school:

Persinal History: (at least a paragrapgh {3 sentences})

SKILLS AND TALENTS

Clubs at school:

Best sport:

Worst sport:

Strengths: (at most 3)

Weaknesses: (at least 3)

Talents/skills: (at most 2)

Greatest flaw:

Best quality:

EXTRA NOTES

Their Opinion of Mr. Hatake:

History with : (this may be his third day subbing for this class but he has worked as a tutor and sub at the school for a year and a half)

How does the Character see Himself/Herself:

How does the Character believe he/she is perceived by others:

How self-confident is the character:

Addictions/vices: (like chocolate, tea, coffee, pop,,,manga,,,,video games.)

Habits they have:

COMBAT

Fighter type:

First weapon: (please be realistic)

Second weapon: (what they get after they get away from the school and if you want them to find it/them n a special way how?)

Here is Mr. Hatake's

BASIC INFORMATION

Full Name: Merrik Hatake

Nickname/s: Mr. H/ Mer

Occupation:EMT/ Substitute teacher/ Advisor to the sca and mythology club

Gender: Male

Sexuality:Heterosexual=straight

Blood Type:B+

Age: 24

Nationality: Japanese/ American, moved to Japan 2 years ago

Race: Raised Asian American

Birthday: November 13, 1988

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 156

Favorite things: American Calssic cars, Anime/Manga, Nekos, rifles, hiking, rain, outdoors, backpacking, poetry, and swimming

Least favorite things: humidity, ignorance, jerks/a$$wholes, those who abuse their posistion, rank, or power or others for their own benifit, laaywers, politicians, drug dealers/users/makers, scorpions, snow

Personality: A very caring person, he loves his job, he loves helping people, he ussually avoids fights but only really because of his training in the martial arts, and his blade training. He comes across in a big brother way when he subs exspetialy to those who are bullied ,He some times takes them at lunch and gives them a little lesson in martial arts. (ussually judo or Akido since they are bullied.)

How do they react around people they like:cartoonish/clownish he tries to bring cheer and happieness to those around them.

How do they react around people they hate:..reveiw the creepy calm /cold way he acts to Shido's students and mutiply by 10.

Relationship skills: humor and knowledge

Mannerism: mature class clown (male Mirakawa sensie)

LOOKS AND FEATURES

Hair Color: brown

Eye Color: brown with a tint of red

Hair style: crew cut

Complexion:clear but covered in small scars

Face shape: square and rough

Body shape: stout in chest and shoulder though thin and narrow

Other features: three slim straight scars in diagonal lines below his right eye

Glasses or contacts lenses: none

Appearnce: a healthy backpacker and jogger stout and built like a brish shiter

First clothes: an emerald green three piece suit which's vest has flour-de-lies on it.

Second clothes: BDU pants, a maroon long sleeved T, hiking boots, boony hat that is a black and grey camo pattern.

Other clothes: at night a pair of black long cargo shorts,

FAMILY AND HISTORY

Sibling/parents and there status(alive dead location):dad and mom are alive in texas mom is a general practioner and dad is a detective in a medium sized town mom is 53, dad is 56

Significant Others(if none are they aviable for romance): avaible for romance

Family History: Raised in Texas, his mother was 3rd generation Japanese American, and his dad was a American otaku who loved sci-fi and mystery anime who met his mother at a comi-con at the time of his moving to Japan his mother is still employed as a Doctor (general Practitioner) and his dad is a police officer. His last name Hatake is his mother's maiden, his dad decided to have it put o his birth certificate insted of Lairaz his dad's family name. His reasoning Hatake is a Cooler name than Lairaz. His mother accepted thinking it was funny, plus as an only child it was a way to continue her family name.

Life at home: a two story apartment he affords via selling short stories to magazines , editorials, and poetry / writing contests he loves going for jogs and runs on his days off with his go bag a S.T.O.M.P. back pack (a very very big emergency medical kit)

Life at school: a kind nd caring teacher he tries to reach his students on the days he subs and always stays around after school to help the fledgeling SCA club as well as the martial arts clubs as an advisor.

Personal History: After ,oving to japan and getting an emt liscense there (after college in the U.S.) He proceeded to try his hand at radom things in his off hour till putting his teaching degree to work as a sub and working only pat time as an emt with the city ambulance corp. A freind in the police dept. who he helped out early in his emt career warned him of a teacher at the schools..family's ..History and personal history and as such fore warned and partial forearmed against shido Merrick to the postistion. He personally tries to avoid the entanglment of ..staff politics ececpt to help out in the nurse office and help mirakawa sensie in studying for her medical degree..he has been avoiding her setting him up with her freind for a while now...

SKILLS AND TALENTS

Clubs at school: advisor to the SCA and Martial arts club

Best sport: archery

Worst sport: volley ball

Strengths: stealth, firearms, medical trainig

Weaknesses: fear of dying alone(incorrigable flirt), cotinous attempts to teach no matter the eviroment, paranioa, hatred/distrust of politicians (believes in a LOT of conspiracies)

Talents/skills: very good medic, martial arts, languages, plays the lute

Greatest flaw: oblivious to any girl under 18 who has a crush on him

Best quality: will go out of his wa to help one of his students.

EXTRA NOTES

Their Opinion of Mr. Hatake:

History with : (this may be his third day subbing for this class but he has wrked as a tutor and sub at the school for a year and a half)

How does the Character see Himself/Herself: A good emt a decent teacher and a lonely romantic

How does the Character believe he/she is perceived by others: a good teacher, a decent emt, a wei~r~d guy.

How self-confident is the character: Very

Addictions/vices: coffee, chocolate, anime, and poetry.

Habits they have:doodling on a small note pad when bored.

COMBAT

Fighter type: medic/ well rounded fighter

First weapon: defense baton.

Second weapon: you'll find out later~~~(hehehe)

Mr. Hatake's Car: A 1965 black chevy impalla (Imported/brought wih him) With a brush gaurd(Metal bars bolted/welded to the fram that protects the grill and front end from damage when going into heavily wooded areas with saplings and thick brush)


End file.
